The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ipomoea plant botanically known as Ipomoea batatas and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balsolablim’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during May 2013. The objective of the breeding program was the development of ornamental Ipomoea cultivars with a moderately vigorous, mounded to trailing habit.
The new ornamental Ipomoea cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Ipomoea batatas breeding selection coded 022-008, not patented, characterized by its medium purple-colored foliage and moderately vigorous, spreading growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is proprietary Ipomoea batatas breeding selection coded 025-032, not patented, characterized by its variegated purple and green colored foliage and moderately vigorous, spreading growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during April 2014 in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since April 2014 in Arroyo Grande, Calif., and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.